Getting Off
by parakeet17
Summary: I hit the play button on the answering machine, expecting ot hear anything but her voice floating through the speakers. Turns out I was wrong. Loliver oneshot!


**A/N: Hey everybody! Well, I was on the computer one day and I saw this quiz asking you which Friends character you're most like, and I'm a Friends fanatic, so I decided to take it (it said I was Ross, which I can kinda see, but not really!) and it got me thinking about my favorite episodes. And, of course, it reminded me of the tearful finale episode, which got me thinking about my favorite part of the episode, and then this idea was born! So, I'll stop rambling and get on with it. If any of you know which part this is, you'll know how it ends (wink, wink!).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HM rights, or even the plot to this oneshot! But I saw an ad in the newspaper for buy-one-get-one-free windshield wipers and I started spazzing out, even though I can't drive yet. It made my day.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

I held on to the armrest for dear life. I knew Miley could drive fast and I really wanted to get there on time, but this was insane. I thought she was driving fast last time, well it turns out she wasn't going nearly as fast as she is now. So we went to the wrong airport but there was a slim chance we could still make it on time. Okay, it was highly unlikely, but there was still the possibility that we'd make it.

She dodged soccer moms carpooling their kids to practice, angry California taxi drivers, and blew off a few stop signs to get us there. When I told her my plan, she was ecstatic. My car was broken and needed to be repaired, so she offered to drive me there. My mistake in thinking everything would go smoothly.

We pulled up to the front of the airport, Miley barely even stopping before shoving me out the door. "Go get her!" she cried encouragingly, deciding to aimlessly drive around until I called her and told her to pick me up at the front. I sprinted inside, stared at the board with the flight listings and luck must have been on my side. Her flight had been delayed. I sprinted for a while, praying that I didn't miss her. When I got to her boarding area, I looked and looked, but still couldn't see her anywhere.

"Lilly!" I shouted, attracting more than a few odd stares from people, but not from the one person I _need_ to see. "Lilly Truscott!"

I looked to my left and was greeted by her gorgeous blue eyes, staring at me with a confused look on her face. She had been about to give her ticket to the flight attendant person, but she told him to hold on, and she grabbed her ticket and walked over to me.

"Oliver, what are you doing here?" She sounded genuinely puzzled.

"Lilly, listen to me: you need to stay in Malibu. I know that writing job in Europe would be such a fantastic opportunity for you, but just hear me out. I _need_ you to stay here," I pleaded, grabbing her hand.

"Oliver, I really have to go, my flight will be leaving soon . . ." she took a glance at the guy taking tickets, who ushered her to speed up the conversation.

"No, Lilly," I tilted her head to look at me. "You don't get it. I love you," I told her, not waiting for a response. I needed to convince her to come home with me and not do this. "Somewhere between all the stupid arguments, long talks, and lame jokes, I fell in love with you. I have been for at least a year, but I never wanted to say anything because I didn't want to screw up our friendship, but you can't do this. You can't leave me. Please, Lilly, don't go."

She had a blank expression on her face. "Ollie, I . . ." she stuttered. "I . . . I have to go. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry," she apologized as she walked towards the ticket-taker, her eyes locked on mine the whole time.

She started to walk through the boarding tunnel and I begged myself to wake up from this horrible nightmare. "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"Lilly! No, don't go! Lilly!" the guy shut the door and I knew it was a lost cause. She was gone. For good. Who knows how long it would be until I saw her again? It could be weeks, months, or maybe even years before I ever set my eyes on her again. I nearly broke down right then and there.

But, pulling myself together, I called Miley and explained everything that had happened. Everything that had gone wrong. She just said she'd meet me out front. When I got in the car, she knew nothing she said would make everything better. The damage had been done, and I nearly cried on the way home, the only noise coming from the quite radio playing oldies songs. It was going to be a long ride home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay the night or anything?" Miley offered as we stopped outside the door to my apartment.

"No, I'll be fine, I swear. I'll call you in the morning," I promised her, shooting her a sad smile before she walked back down to her car. Unlocking the door, I was greeted with silence. Out of habit, I hit the button on the answering machine before tossing me coat and keys aimlessly on the kitchen counter before opening the fridge to pour myself some juice.

"One new message," the automated voice read, telling me the time they called and a bunch of other junk. I was mid-pour when I stopped in my tracks.

"_Hey, Oliver, it's me, Lilly. Listen, I am so sorry about leaving you like that. But it's a great job offer, and your news was a lot to handle, and I was just . . . in a state of shock. But I want you to know how much I'll miss you while I'm gone. Who else is going to make me laugh when I don't even want to smile? You'll have to call me everyday so I can hear your goofy voice, alright? Can you do that for me?"_

Truth be told, I'd do anything for her. I planned on calling her at least twice a day anyways, but now it felt more sentimental than me missing my friend and begging to hear her voice. But suddenly, her voice changed.

"_And, Ollie, I just wanted you to know that . . . I love you too."_

Wait, what? Can she repeat that? I searched the small silver square urgently. Isn't there a rewind button on this thing?

"_I love you, too. Oh my god . . . I love you. I love you. I . . . I have to get off the plane, I-"_

"_Excuse me miss, but we're about to take off, could you please turn off your cell phone?"_

"What? No! Let her finish talking to me!" I shouted frantically at the flight attendant, even though she couldn't hear me, still in a state of shock over what Lilly had said.

"_No, but you don't understand, you see, I have to get off this plane. My best friend just said he loved me and I discovered that I love him, too. So if you'll just let me-"_

"_I'm sorry miss, but the gates are closed. Now If you'll please sit down and turn off your cell phone . . ."_

"No! Lilly! Get off the plane!" I heard a few muttered swear words and Lilly struggling to get her luggage out of the compartment above her.

"_But I can't because he said he loved me, and I love him, too, and I have to make sure he knows that! I have to-"_

"_No, miss, you have to sit down now-"_

"_No, I have to get off! You don't understand-"_

"Just let her off the plane! God, what's so hard about that?!" I was clutching the answering machine now and my knuckles white, as if holding it tighter would make her come back.

"_Security!"_

"_No! Just let me-"_

"That is the end of the messages," the stupid automated voice told me.

"No! What happened?! Did she get off the plane?! I need to know! Lilly, did you get off the plane?!" I glared at the answering machine, mad that it cut her off. I started hitting random buttons, hoping it would give me some sort of answer. I didn't even notice someone was standing in the middle of my living room.

"I got off the plane."

Wait, I know that voice. My head snapped up and a smile spread across my face as quick as wildfire. There she was, her hair a mess and her luggage resting beside her, a huge grin plastered on her face. "Lilly!" I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug before looking at her. "Did you really mean it? Do you actually love me?"

"Yeah," she whispered. "I got off the plane, didn't I? I think it's safe to say I love you."

Then I did the thing I've been waiting for more than ten years to do: I leaned down, and kissed her on the lips. Just like in all my daydreams, she responded back. There we stood, making out in the middle of my apartment living room.

When we were done, I looked at her, still smiling.

"Thank you."

Her eyebrows knitted together. "For what?"

"For getting off the plane."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**I couldn't help it – that's such a good part in the episode! I **_**had**_** to base a oneshot off of it! And really, after reading that cotton-candy fluff, isn't it all worth it in the end? Anyways, I feel like writing a whole bunch of oneshots right now, but it's late and I'm tired, and sleep sounds really good right now, so I'm going to have to go. But please leave a review telling me what you thought of it! I'll send you virtual cookies! Thanks!**

**Peace, Love, and Loliver!  
****Parakeet17**


End file.
